


Princesses

by BlueEyedMe



Series: Kon/Bart/Tim Oneshots [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Dress Up, Friendship, Fun and Games, Gen, Hormones, M/M, bromance?, lost bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMe/pseuds/BlueEyedMe





	Princesses

Kon runs his fingers through Bart's auburn hair again to collect the stray pieces that escaped the first glide of his fingers. He makes first one small pigtail then another. All silent and really concentrated on his task. I return to them with a Hello Kitty hairclip and carefully clips it in the auburn hair.

All the while Bart complains about Kon cheating. But otherwise he takes his punishment fairly well.

''You brought this upon yourself, you know?'' I say tugging a stray lock from Bart's face to fastened it with yet another clip.

''No, I didn't! Well, okay yes. But Tim, it's not fair! The brunette complains. ''You don't think it's fair - do you?''

Big green eyes turn to look at me. When I don't answer immediately a pout quickly follows. A perfect kicked puppy look.

''It's hardly Kon's fault you tripped.''

Kon sits back and smirks, seemingly satisfied.

''I won the race. I won the bet - live with it.'' He says pleased with himself. ''Tim, go fetch him a dress will you?''

Bart gawks then I stand to do so.

''But Kon.'' He whines just as I enter the hall and make my way to Cassie's room. It's just for a little while, she won't even know it's been missing. Chuckling I find a simple blue dress. I almost feels sorry for Bart.

Upon my return, Kon has moved to straddle Bart. His leg on either side of Bart's hips and a hand holding the smaller boy's in place. Bart is shaking his head side to side.

Stepping into the room and towards them, Kon greets me with a smile as he sees the blue dress. He nods his accept.

''Help me out here?''

And now I see why the brunette is moving his head around. He's trying to avoid the lipstick in Kon's free hand. I carefully place Cassie's dress on the bed before I maneuver my way over to my friends and kneels down beside Bart's head. He looks up at me, just now realizing I've entered the room again. Quick, but gently, I place my hands on his cheeks, while he's distracted, and holds his head in place, so Kon can proceed with the lipstick. Kon smiles in triumph while Bart sends me a betrayed look.

Kon let the pink lipstick trace across Bart's lip, careful not to get it anywhere else. Like a little child colouring in a colouring book. Keeping the colour inside the lines.

Bart licks his lips, the feeling of lipstick foreign on his lips. It earns him a jab from Kon, who applies the lipstick again.

I roll my thumbs, a small caress, before I let my grip fall away. Kon rises along with me and pulls Bart up.

''Now the dress.''

''At least it's not pink or like, you know, a girly colour.'' Bart huffs. But surprisingly he allows his t-shirt off without a fuss and lets me help him into the dress. So not to ruin his hair.

And there he stands in the blue dress, hair fixed and pink lips. He looks like a girl, a short haired girl with funny pigtails, but a girl none the less.

''Give us a twirl.'' Kon laughs.

He does. Then he skips over to Kon and hooks his arm around his neck and blink his eyes up at him. Girly. Really, really girly. Kon hesitate, unsure and Bart over rumple him with a kiss to the cheek before he runs at me. I see the pink press from the kiss and hear the shocked gasp of Kon, before I find arms around my own neck. A quick, soft kiss is placed upon my own cheek, and I wonder if I got a pink set of lips on my cheek too.

Bart is laughing loudly now. Trust him to turn the table on us. Even though he should be the embarrassed one.

''Purse your lips.'' I ask gently, for my own pleasure.

He gives me a look, as do Kon, but do as I ask. And I stare. So pink. I'm fairly sure Kon does so too, because he has come to stand beside us.

''Aww, aren't that a cute!''

Girly giggles and loud laughter assault my ears. No way, there's just no way, the team is back already. Not without us - me knowing.

I scan the faces of my two best friends, both flushed red, before we together turn to face the source of the voices. And yup, they're back. The team that is.

Cassie is smiling so big, I almost fear that her face might crack. Had it been any other time I might have commented on it, but not as of now. Not when Bart's dressed as a girl, his arms around my neck and Kon standing extremely close.

Garfield starts to laugh and he's laughing so hard his crying. Kon quickly steps away and Bart pulls down his arms. And I? I can feel my face so flushed it's probably going to be a permanent flush.

''Is that my dress?''

Oh-uh. Bart seems to think so too, because he scrambles out of the room, past Cassie and Garfield. Running down the hall. Cassie hot on his heels, demanding her dress. Through she's still laughing, so Bart might just live.

It's all Bart's fault anyway. After all, it was his idea to have the race. And the bet. But it could be worse. It could have been Batman catching us like this. I shudder by the mental image in mind.

Garfield has calmed his laughter and gives Kon and I a wicked grin. We both have problems keeping eye contact.

''Soo... You're playing princesses while we're gone?'' He grins.'' Do you do that every time you're alone at Mount Justice?''

''Of course not!'' Kon answer. ''Bart lost a bet. That's all.''

I feel myself nod frantically. Garfield's grin just widens.

''Noted. Not believed, but noted.''

I sigh. Why me?


End file.
